


You Know I Hate The Baby Voice

by OverlookTheWorld



Category: Orange is the New Black
Genre: Angst, Badison as a cookie, Carol is Boss, F/F, Gen, New Cellmate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OverlookTheWorld/pseuds/OverlookTheWorld
Summary: Badison gets sent to Max at a bad time, with overcrowding a guard is unable to keep his deal to Carol and she gets a bunkmate.This is the story of how Badison went from Cookie to Carol's eager lackey.





	You Know I Hate The Baby Voice

Carol spent mornings in her cell, it was nice, well as nice as prison could be on the account of being quiet. So when a smug looking guard hauled a wounded blonde puppy of an inmate into her cell she was not impressed. 

Carol shot up “Hey, hey what is this? I thought we had a deal!” Carols rage burned beneath the surface.

“C-Block is getting crowded, I don’t make the rules.” The guard dismissed. 

And then Carol was left with the brat, a child who would likely whine and cry in her sleep or even worse decide that Carol was the perfect mother figure to project all her abandonment issues onto. Fucking cookies. 

The new inmate tried to restick the peeling gauze on her back, eventually giving up. 

“Hey, I’m Madison, but my friends call me Badision.” Badision was either trying to look sexy or cute, neither work. 

“Are you waiting for me to be impressed, top bunk, be quiet, don’t touch anything.” Ordered Carol 

“Ooo, I got a scary boss lady didn’t I?” Badison mocked. But her words lost a little punch as she once again had to struggle with the gauze on her back. 

“Yeah, you did.” Carol smirked.

Badison stood off to the side still trying to restick that damned bandage and Carol went back to reading. 

Eventually Carol got sick of the pathetic struggle in the corner. 

“Here let me help,” sighed Carol, getting up once again. 

Badison slumped in defeat, the gauze was annoying and her wound still hurt. 

“Take your top off.” Carol ordered. 

“Ooo, want to get a better look at the goods do ya?” Badision’s teasing voice was like a jackhammer to an already growing migraine. 

“Is that supposed to be cute? Knock that shit off.” Carol ripped Badision’s gauze off with no concern. 

“Aww, did i make my new prison mommy mad” Badision said in her notorious baby voice. 

That was the last straw for Carol. She let the dirty gause fall to the floor And slowly pushed a finger into the barely healed wound. Pain shot through Badision’s back and she froze. 

Carol spoke slowly and clearly still pushing the scab harder and harder into the younger woman's back. 

“Stop the baby voice, are we clear?” Carol asked. 

Badision nodded quickly. 

Carol broke the skin Badision whimpered. Blood oozed from the open wouldn. 

“You better have a fresh one, I don’t want blood on our floor.” Said Carol matter of factly. 

Badision passed her the clean gause she had and Carol started to actually patch her up. She wiped up the blood with one firm sweep and stuck it down firmly. 

With that finished Carol went grabbed a deck of cards off her desk and walked to the door. 

“Welcome roomie” there was almost a cheer in her voice.


End file.
